<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>farewell by MikuuO_o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179071">farewell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuuO_o/pseuds/MikuuO_o'>MikuuO_o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crushes, Crying, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Growing Up, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Taeyong is a mess, doyoung is Very Shy, idk i just RLY like doyoungs tongue, is that a thing???????, uh tongue kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuuO_o/pseuds/MikuuO_o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was something about taeyong, he was different. special. he made doyoung feel special.</p><p> </p><p>inspired by farewell by kk slider</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☾☽ meet.</p><p>“doyoung, are you sure sure you don’t wanna even peek out of—”</p><p>“no, i’m never ever forever coming out of my room! you know that!” doyoung shouted back at his brother. ever since doyoung’s had a grasp of social interaction, he’s never come out of his room, unless it was to go to the bathroom or school. he got brutally shamed by someone, and since then he’s never ever come out of his room. the same room he’s had since he was born. the one at the back of the dark hallway with the burnt out light.</p><p>his brother sighed, walking away from the hall and coming back out. looking over to taeyong, his younger, around doyoung’s age, friend from a few houses down.</p><p>“i’m sorry about him, he’s real shy and doesn’t ever come out of his room,” he commented.</p><p>“it’s okay,” taeyong replied. and it really was ok, he didn't mind that doyoung was anxious.</p><p>some hours passed of the two having fun, playing outside with water, inside with video games, messing around and telling ‘secrets’ like ‘i listen to the high school music soundtrack’ or something stupid and silly like that.</p><p>“i’ve gotta go do something outside for a second.. it might take a while, do you wanna come or just stay inside?” the older asked taeyong.</p><p>he thought for a moment, and told him he’ll just stay in and he’ll be fine by himself. the older agreed and left to go outside.</p><p>he didn’t lie, it was talking a while. taeyong decided to be dumb and explore the house a little, since their parents weren’t home. his friend said earlier that ‘they’re chill and would let us hang out on our own’ and boy did taeyong hope it was true.</p><p>the younger boy eventually found himself in a dark hallway with a burnt out light. one door was presented in front of him at the end.</p><p>taeyong slowly approached the white door, gripped and turned the silver handle, quietly peeking his head inside. it was fine until he got hit with a pillow from the side.</p><p>“who are you? what— what, why— who are you?! get out! go away!” it was doyoung’s voice. youngest of the house, younger than taeyong by a few months.</p><p>“hey— wait no don’t throw stuff at me— hold on!” taeyong protested. doyoung stopped and hugged a pillow that covered most of his small 8-year-old body.</p><p>“first off, i’m taeyong, second, i’m sorry i went in here, just your brother left to do a thing and i was curious and—“ taeyong abruptly was cut off.</p><p>“wait wait wait my brother isn’t here? so.. so.. s-so so you and me are the only ones here?” he asked with a confused look on his face, although taeyong couldn’t see, as it was too dark in the room.</p><p>“yeah.. you wanna come out for a few?” taeyong requests without a second thought, remembering doyoung doesn’t like coming out of his room. but doyoung was silent, he was thinking. he wasn't shouting in protest. he wasn’t yelling in disagreement. he wasn’t begging to stay in.</p><p>“sure.. s.. sure,” he replied, and quite surely. taeyong was taken aback, he thought he hated going out of his room, but, he didn't question it.</p><p>the younger shyly got off of his bed, and hesitantly stepped out of his room, clinging to taeyong’s shoulders from behind. he was scared to say the least. but it felt good. it felt nice to not be cooped up in his room; the same room he’s had since he was born.</p><p>the two made themselves across the dark hallway and into the main room. doyoung sat himself on one of the bigger chairs, taeyong seated on the floor next to it.</p><p>“you.. you can uh.. sit next to me if you wanna.. you don’t have to but.. you can, since the chair is big enough for both of us..” doyoung cringed as he nearly punched the words out of himself. all he wants is someone next to him, he wants love. after this long time of being all alone in his room, since he was only three. five whole years alone and isolated. he forgot what it feels like to be loved.</p><p>“really?” doyoung snapped out of his daze at taeyong’s inquire. he nodded and taeyong got up and sat next to him as doyoung scoot over and made room. it wasn’t as roomy, but they still fit, despite having doyoung’s right leg on top of taeyong’s left. it hurt a tiny bit.</p><p>“your leg on top of mine hurts a little,” taeyong thought out loud.</p><p>“i’m younger than you yet a little bigger?” doyoung giggles, causing taeyong to as well, and leading into both of them laughing loudly with each other.</p><p>“oh be quiet, i’m gonna grow, just wait!” taeyong laughed while playfully hitting doyoung.</p><p>“not if i grow first, i have a head start! i’m taller than you,” the younger, yet taller, boy singsonged, they sat there together for a while and bickered, making fun of each other’s height, in a friendly way.</p><p>doyoung’s brother still wasn't back, so the two hung out with each other for a while. nobody has ever made doyoung feel so.. happy. so included. it was something about taeyong, he was different. special. he made doyoung feel special. he wanted to be friends with him, and for a long time.</p><p>“i wanna be friends.. can.. can we do that?” doyoung quietly asked, followed by taeyong hugging him tightly.</p><p>“of course we can! you can come to my house some day,” the older boy happily agreed, and it made doyoung happy. so so so very happy, he has a friend. something he’s never expected to have ever had. a friend, someone you have to talk to to get. doyoung didn’t like talking, but hell, he has a friend now. that’s all that matters.</p><p>doyoung’s brother had come back a few minutes after doyoung head back to his room to get a nap, he’s never played with anyone before, so it was new and tiring.</p><p>“what’d you do while i was gone?” taeyong stares in the older’s eyes as he asked that question.</p><p>“uh.. not much. just a few video games and laid around for a few hours, y’know?” he felt bad for lying, but he didn't want to surprise him and go ‘your brother who’s isolated himself for years came out to play with me’.</p><p>“ah, alright. well, i assume you’re going home now?” he was.</p><p>“yeah.. wait uh..” he thought he should tell him, actually.</p><p>“whats up?”</p><p>“well.. i didn’t exactly lay around.. doyoung actually came out and.. we’re buds now,” taeyong slowly said.</p><p>“wait, doyoung came out of his room?! i—“ taeyong cut him off</p><p>“please don’t make a big deal out of it! just ask your parents if doyoung could come over.. please?” the older agreed to ask them, and taeyong was on his way home</p><p>taeyong didn’t live far, so it only took him around 10 or so minutes to walk quickly home. once he gets home, he‘s about to head his own room when the home phone rings, it’s from doyoung’s brother.</p><p>“doyoung can come over, they said saturday’s alright.” it’s thursday.</p><p>☾☽ excited.</p><p>it’s friday night, tomorrow doyoung gets to come over to taeyong’s house. they’re on their autumn break, so taeyong wasn’t tired from being at school all day.</p><p>he hopes doyoung won’t be too scared because of his other family members around, he really hopes. it’s clouding his mind and he can’t think of anything else, he’s lying awake in his bed worrying for so so long until he falls asleep to the thought of it replaying over and over like a broken record.</p><p>☾☽ playdate.</p><p>doyoung has a dream that late friday night, seeping into early early saturday morning. he’s in a black room, with no light other than a small oil lamp just barely shining. there’s a record player and another boy in front of him, he would guess about a few yards away. as he walks closer, the boy reveals to be none other than taeyong. the record is playing a melody. a sweet melody, played from what sounds like a music box. the vinyl’s cover reads “farewell” on it. the artist in the cover walking away, looking back with his hand up, symboling a goodbye. a farewell. taeyong speaks.</p><p>“don’t be nervous..”</p><p>“what?” doyoung doesn’t know what taeyong is talking about. nervous?</p><p>“shh.. just sit here and.. just sit and look.” taeyong pulls a string, revealing some sort of skyline through a window. the record replaying the same soft melody. doyoung sits next to taeyong, the two staring at the skyline. lit with bright building and digital billboards. he doesn’t recognize this place. but he loves it.</p><p>the melody hits the final note, and doyoung wakes up. it’s almost 9am. his dream poofs from his memory, all but the melody and city.</p><p>doyoung is ready to go, just not mentally. he’s never stepped out of his room for something not needed until yesterday. thankfully, he won’t walk all by himself, taeyong is coming to him so they can walk to his house together, and the thought of walking with him makes doyoung happy.</p><p>about 10 or so minutes later, taeyong arrives to doyoung’s place, and they’re off. doyoung is initially too scared to step outside, but taeyong assures him he’s safe, like easily loosening a knot after it’s tied itself too tight from moving too much.</p><p>taeyong’s babbling on about what he has at his place and how he’s happy doyoung can come over.</p><p>“i have a 64, i got this animal crossing game a few years ago and it’s super fun, you should play a little!” taeyong offers.</p><p>right, doyoung heard about that game. it wasn’t really popular, it came out around 2001, so, a few years ago.</p><p>it took longer than it usually does for the two of them to head to his house, since they kept messing around and play fighting. taeyong was about to unlock the door when..</p><p>“don’t be nervous..” taeyong quietly said.</p><p>it hit him, doyoung’s heard that phrase before. nervous of what, exactly though?</p><p>“what?” it’s just like his dream.</p><p>“just.. my my mom and sister are home and i don’t want the thought of extra people around to scare you, is it ok?” taeyong had a worried look on his face, he could see it. this isn’t his dream.</p><p>“it’s 100% ok, cmon let’s go in doofus,” doyoung play hit taeyong and the two giggled as they head inside.</p><p>taeyong kept his promise, he showed doyoung how to work animal crossing and let him play. it was so cute, so relaxing. he wants to play this game too. maybe for his birthday.. maybe once he’s 13. or 14.</p><p>an hour or so passes and the two grow bored in that hour. taeyong requests if he wants to go to his room. doyoung accepts and taeyong sprints down a hall.</p><p>the older opens the door at the end of a hall, one that doesn't have a burnt out light. it’s a small room, taeyong has a loft bed with dark blue curtains covering the bed portion. doyoung lost taeyong so he assumes he’s up there, and he is.</p><p>doyoung squeezes himself next to taeyong in the small, cramped, close-to-the-ceiling bed. there isn’t much room on taeyong’s mega tiny bed, so their shoulders are touching. he thought it’d be dark with the curtains covering the light, but there’s cute little glow-in-the-dark stars on the wall, ceiling, and a few plastered on the curtains, it gets doyoung wondering how they don't fall off the fabric.</p><p>the two sit and talk about whatever for a good 30 or so minutes. although, it’s more like 25 because for the past 5 minutes, they’ve been silent. no talking at all. doyoung looks to his left to see if taeyong fell asleep, nope. he’s wide awake.</p><p>doyoung thinks this is a good time to talk about his dream. </p><p>“hey uh.. i had a weird dream last night..” doyoung starts the conversation.</p><p>“oh? tell me about it.” taeyong turns his body to face doyoung, so he does the same.</p><p>“well.. there was this song.. playing on this record player.. it was slow but sweet and light and yeah.. and um.. you were there and.. you were like.. next— next— next like.. like next to it right? and you said ‘don't be nervous’ and i was confused and like— you told me to sit next to you and we just sat and like.. stared at a city.. it was like super bright.. and.. yeah. i woke up and i guess that was it,” doyoung doubted taeyong would catch any of that.</p><p>“whoa.. wait that’s weird, i said don’t be nervous today! and-- and yeah!” taeyong simply babbles about how his dream was cool. doyoung thinks it’s cute. so cute.</p><p>he eventually has to leave, taeyong walks doyoung home, once they’re outside of his house, taeyong gives doyoung the warmest, tightest hug he’s felt. it felt extra good since it was a cold autumn evening. doyoung melts into taeyong’s touch and hugs back, just as tight.</p><p>“well.. see you whenever. wait— don’t we go to the same school?” taeyong realizes.</p><p>“yeah but.. you said your birthday was july 1st, so you’re a grade above me.”</p><p>“no, my birthday was awkward so nobody knew what grade i should be put in, but i’m in second!” doyoung is also in second grade.</p><p>“wait, really? i.. i— i’ll see you at recess on monday? yeah.. ye—yeah?” the younger boy stutters.</p><p>“of course! i’ll— oh man, the suns going away.. i-i’ll see you monday!” taeyong hugs his friend one more time, and slips in a tiny little peck on doyoung’s cheek, resulting in doyoung’s face turning red and just assuring taeyong that it’s the cold out of embarrassment.</p><p>doyoung goes out on his little ‘balcony’ he has and watches as taeyong (adorably) runs home.</p><p>☾☽ summer.</p><p>ever since taeyong and doyoung met, they’ve been getting nothing but closer with each other over the years, visiting each other’s houses (aka only taeyong’s) for playdates, hanging out at recess and after school, and just being the closest friends ever.</p><p>taeyong turned 12 a few months ago. him and doyoung are about to head into middle school in a few days. according to doyoung’s older brother, middle school is one of the worst time of your life, you’re thrown into new topics, more classes, homework every god damn day, drama bubbles up, you start losing friends.</p><p>that last one scares doyoung. it’s scared him for so long, the day before they were officially heading to middle school, he couldn’t handle the thought of losing taeyong, his best friend for nearly four years now. he couldn’t think about it, he eventually started to cry at the thought. the thought of losing his best, only, and very first friend, the boy who helped him open up to people like his own brother, the boy who’s been there for him the longest, the boy who’s helped him push through problems, no matter what it was, from scraping his knee while racing with other kids all the way to feeling useless because of some things older kids had said about him.</p><p>that night, he prays he doesn’t lose taeyong. not today, not tomorrow, not anywhere in the future.</p><p>☾☽ 6th gr.</p><p>doyoung has three classes with taeyong. three out of seven. he’s thankful he at least has last period with him, so they can hang out after school, like they did today. it wasn’t terribly hard, even taeyong kept himself together and he’s a bit of a mess, despite being put in 7th grade math.</p><p>the year turns out to be pretty fun. both taeyong and doyoung make more friends, but they’re still the absolute closest they can be with each other. taeyong’s math has had him on edge a few times this year, only a few times of those few times has it broken him to tears. but doyoung is still his emotional support boy, he goes to him when he needs someone to talk to, he’s just always there.</p><p>☾☽ high.</p><p>middle school went by extremely fast, either that or it was the most unimportant and boring part of taeyong’s life. the only thing that made it fun was doyoung, being honest. but the only thing weighing him down is his own heart. doyoung is about to be 16.</p><p>taeyong has a crush on doyoung.</p><p>he has a fucking crush on his best friend, his own friend, his favourite friend, the friend he’s always had and the friend he loves more than a friend. </p><p>taeyong is in love, he wants to scream at himself and punch himself, he loves doyoung. all he wants to do is yell at himself, ask his heart and brain ‘why why why why why doyoung? of all people?’, and have doyoung beside him to feel better. nobody makes taeyong feel the way doyoung makes him feel, and oh boy, now that they’re going into high school, it’s going to be hell. he can’t sleep at night without thinking about how much he just wants to love on doyoung and for doyoung to love him back, which hurts the most. he’s only doyoung friend. if he tells him, taeyong is gonna ruin their friendship and he’s gonna be torn and empty forever.</p><p>taeyong cried himself to sleep that night. that night before doyoung was supposed to stay over.</p><p>☾☽ snowy.</p><p>it’s january, which means it’s still winter, which means snow and ice.</p><p>taeyong and doyoung, like always, are walking each other to taeyong’s house. since it’s colder than it usually is, their arms are interlocked in an attempt to make more heat, which it did, but also made it harder to walk.</p><p>“walk normally!” doyoung ordered.</p><p>“you’re the one walking all—“ taeyong moved his free hand in every direction to prove his point.</p><p>“oh be quiet,” doyoung said with a fake angry look on his face. the two started to giggle, evolving into uncontrollable laughter. the two laughed themselves out and fell down on a soft layer of snow near taeyong’s house. the two didn’t move. they just stayed there, on the snow, next to each other.</p><p>doyoung held taeyong’s hand in his own, shifting closer to the smaller boy, and turning to face him. taeyong turned his body to face doyoung as well, and now they’re eye to eye.</p><p>oh no. oh no no no no no. taeyong’s face is growing from light pink to a much deeper pink, and it is very obviously not the cold in this situation. while a blush forms across taeyong’s face, a smirk, purely of triumph, grows on doyoung’s.</p><p>taeyong jerks his head away from doyoung, nothing but a little ‘hmph’ left his mouth.</p><p>“ah uh uh, yongie,” doyoung put his hand on the side of taeyong’s face, pulling back in front of his, so they’re eye to eye. again. their faces are only a few inches away from each other, lips about to touch. doyoung’s lips stay slightly parted, followed by him slowly licking them to moisturize for exactly what taeyong knows is coming, and the way doyoung’s tongue is really pretty to him doesn’t help in the slightest. taeyong’s eyes shut as doyoung moves his face closer and closer to his own. butterflies in his stomach, heart pounding, and he taeyong may possibly be getting a little hard down somewhere else.</p><p>taeyong finally feels a soft pair of lips on his. moving around to adjust. taeyong kisses back. he doesn’t even care. their lips fit perfectly together. it feels like forever when they kiss, when it wasn’t even 45 seconds.</p><p>doyoung pulls away, taeyong’s eyes fluttering open wide. he was still red, but his lips were too.</p><p>“i say we should do this inside.. you agree?” doyoung looked directly at taeyong, and it basically set him off.</p><p>“i— i.. i.. i—i.. w— i—“ and it went on and on. doyoung laughed at taeyong’s little stutter party. he grabbed taeyong’s hand and lifted him up, quickly kissing his cheek, and carried him on his back as he kept stuttering.</p><p>doyoung unlocked the front door and they headed inside. nobody except the two of them were home. by now taeyong had finally stopped glitching out. doyoung stopped walking so he could let go of taeyong. once doyoung set him free, he ran to the couch in front of him, dragging a tired taeyong with him. it was only when doyoung looked at him on the couch, he realized taeyong was exhausted. the older didn’t even look alive, just dead and out of it with his eyes struggling to stay open.</p><p>doyoung started to feel bad. was this his fault? did i accidentally kiss the life out of someone? did he tire him out? did he kiss an exhausted person against his own will? doyoung was visibly upset now that he’s thinking about this.</p><p>“hello? earth to doyoung? where are you?” taeyong was waving his hand in front of doyoung, and in fact did not look dead.</p><p>“aren’t you tired?”</p><p>taeyong responded with a confused look and shook his head meaning ‘no’.</p><p>“i just dazed out for a second, i’m fine,” taeyong said, hugging doyoung.</p><p>doyoung hugged tightly back, causing taeyong’s relatively light and smaller body to flop back onto the couch, doyoung literally squeezing him rather than hugging, and to add to the uncomfortable-ness factor, doyoung’s body is crushing taeyong alive, AND his boner from a few minutes ago isn’t really gone per se. but he can’t help but find it adorable how doyoung is oblivious to the fact he’s practically killing taeyong while just smothering him with kisses and ‘i’m so sorry!’s.</p><p>“it’s ok, dummy,” taeyong laughed while pulling a smiling doyoung off of him, breathing in deeply after not being able to for god knows how long. taeyong’s eyes were shut, but he opened them to be greeted by doyoung hovering on top of him, which made him blush for the millionth time today.</p><p>“u—uh.. hi there,” taeyong blurt out.</p><p>“hiya, cutie,” doyoung replied, wearing that smirk that taeyong can’t forget.</p><p>taeyong manages to out-gay-panic himself, he’s blushing more than he was outside, his heart is beating even faster, and he just feels as if he can’t control himself. his body is shaking, fighting his own legs so they can stay shut, his face is red from embarrassment and heat, he’s getting sweaty, his stomach feels like it’s twisting into a knot, in a good way. doyoung notices how taeyong’s on edge just because of him. he leans down to give taeyong an innocent little kiss on his cheek, and just lays there on top of him, watching his friend nearly die from embarrassment.</p><p>doyoung grabs taeyong’s face with one hand, squishing it and just holding it there before pulling his face towards himself and crashing their lips together. this kiss is more intense. it’s deeper, like it’s the last time they’d ever see each other. doyoung starts bringing his tongue in, and my god did taeyong love his tongue? there was something about it that was so pretty.</p><p>taeyong tries his best to feel doyoung’s tongue with his, but he can only get so far before the younger’s tongue can take control, followed by doyoung pinning taeyong down on the bed, but it is worth it.</p><p>their kiss hasn’t gotten any less deep, granted, they did start only a few long seconds ago, yet so much has happened. they’re a mess on the floor, it’s a mix of moaning, taeyong squirming violently, and doyoung repositioning while simultaneously pulling taeyong’s hair. it’s that hot, heavy mess for what seems like forever. until taeyong’s home phone loudly rings, sending the two into a little panic; taeyong jumping up and doyoung sliding to the side, hitting his head with an audible ‘ouf’.</p><p>taeyong answers the phone, thank heaven the receiving end couldn’t see him. taeyong talks for a little before hanging up.</p><p>“who was it?” doyoung asks, out of breath.</p><p>“my mom.. she didn’t notice how tired i was, thankfully,” taeyong let out a huff as he flopped down next to doyoung. he rests his hands on taeyong’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“so you’re staying?” taeyong quietly asks.</p><p>“forever.. don’t wanna go nowhere else but here,” doyoung sleepily replies. “alright.. doie go sleepies now..”</p><p>taeyong softly chuckles before picking up the larger male and carrying him to bed.</p><p>they slept in the same bed that night.</p><p>☾☽ what you meant.</p><p>taeyong finds himself in a dark room. no light other than a small oil lamp. a record player sits in the middle of the room, replaying the same melody. </p><p>as taeyong walks over to the record, he spots the cover on the floor. the vinyl’s cover reads “farewell” on it. the artist in the cover walking away, looking back with his hand up, symboling a goodbye. a farewell.</p><p>a boy in front of him speaks.</p><p>“..c’mere, next to me,” that’s doyoung’s voice. taeyong hurries to doyoung to sit with him. doyoung pulls a string to reveal a skyline or city of some sort.</p><p>this is familiar. before taeyong could start thinking, doyoung interrupts his thoughts.</p><p>“same dream i had as a kid.. pretty cool huh?” doyoung looks over to taeyong as he nods.</p><p>“are we sharing the same dream? cause i’m dreaming..” taeyong turns his head awaiting doyoung’s answer.</p><p>“i know i am.. so.. yeah,” whoa. taeyong never really thought about sharing a dream. but for now he enjoys this view. this moment. this music. this wonderful boy next to him. he wonders where time went.</p><p>where did it go? it seems as if only last week they became friends and played on taeyong’s nintendo 64 and talked about life in taeyong’s small and surreal room. it seems as if only last week they started middle school together and it flew by. it seems as if only last week taeyong realized his feelings for doyoung. it seems as if only last week taeyong finally found the one person he needs in his life.</p><p>“hey.. i wanted to tell you.. you’re super cool. like.. important to me too. i wanna be with you for a long time. a long long time.. i don’t want us to separate any time soon..” taeyong moved closer to the male to his left. “i just wanna.. be a big part of your life like you are to me.”</p><p>doyoung smiles. he sighs and looks at taeyong.</p><p>“when did i say you weren’t a big part of my life? who’s the curious little dude who wandered off into my room and helped me slowly but surely overcome my biggest fear from when i was 3? who was the sweet boy i spent my childhood playing with and making so many memories that i cherish to this day with? who was the young man that helped me make it through middle school and start high school? who’s the adorable, loving, and important guy right next to me?” doyoung started to hear crying. he looked up and saw taeyong tearing up. doyoung immediately pulled the crying boy into a tight hug, because this meant he was probably crying outside of his dream.</p><p>“hey, unrelated but.. do you wanna like.. wake up yet? we can just cuddle if you want,” taeyong requested, a few sniffles interrupting his sentence.</p><p>“i’m down to cuddle, here, you pinch me and i’ll wake up.” doyoung’s arm is out, in front of taeyong waiting to be pinched. but it doesn’t happen.</p><p>“taeyong? are you gonna—”</p><p>“nnnno. i’m not gonna pinch my favourite person,” taeyong glared up at doyoung who was standing up.</p><p>“..yes you will. pinch my arm,” doyoung protested.</p><p>“no,” taeyong once again disagreed.</p><p>“thats enough,” doyoung throws himself onto taeyong, resulting in both of them quickly waking up.</p><p>“you ok? sorry i threw myself on you so hard! did it hurt? are you ok?” doyoung drowned taeyong in questions, before he shushed doyoung.</p><p>“j’st sleep.. shh,” taeyong nearly fell asleep right there in doyoung’s arms. “yongie loves you.. n’ wanna live his whole life w’thyou.. promise me that please?” taeyong wouldn’t look away from doyoung’s eyes until he answered.</p><p>“of course, yong, now go to bed,” taeyong did as he was told, and slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, curled up next to doyoung, and he wasn’t too far behind in falling asleep.</p><p>that night, doyoung was the happiest guy ever.</p><p>☾☽ farewell.</p><p>and lived their whole life together they did. little 16 year old doyoung and taeyong promised on moving out of their old childhood homes to move in together once they were old enough, and that they did.</p><p>they were both already 24, taeyong going on 25 soon. taeyong had already packed his old room into a bunch of boxes, now doyoung was left to pack his old room up. it didn’t take long, despite living and hiding in there for most of his life unless taeyong was there. doyoung was almost finished with moving boxes out of his room, already on his last one.</p><p>it’s dark. he turns around, facing back at his door. his former door, that same door he’s opened and closed so many times. it was a dark hallway with a burnt out light. one door was presented in front of him at the end. doyoung simply puts down his boxes. he begins to applaud the door in the dark hallway.</p><p>he can hear the soft tune of the music box. the music box that helped define his own childhood. the music box that he and his childhood friend, now lover, grew up with.</p><p>“you did great, little dongyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>☾☽ epilogue; struggle.</p><p>“you have to do the dishes! i did them yesterday!” taeyong whined.</p><p>“you did them on tuesday, get to it, dumbyong,” doyoung laughed at the nickname he gave him. taeyong hits the side of doyoung’s head and giving him a peck on the lips. walking to the dishwasher and staring at it.</p><p>“are you gonna do it?” doyoung questions the smaller male. taeyong cringes and looks towards doyoung.</p><p>“.. must i? cause you know.. i don’t really wanna!” taeyong runs over to the couch to throw himself onto, yet doyoung does the same, tackling taeyong and beginning to fight. taeyong obviously fights back, and it evolves into some sort of fight with laughter.</p><p>the two finish their battle, cuddling close to one another.</p><p>“you still have to do the dishes, babe,” doyoung adds.</p><p>“round two!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lowkey imagined the hall where doyoung’s childhood bedroom was as the one where olivia motioned chuu to go in in love4eva but. DARK. and. one door. at the end. why did i include this &lt;3</p><p>thank you for reading!</p><p>twt ❥ yonglore, SLUTTY0NG<br/>every comment and kudos is appreciated &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>